Some Things Never Change
by Catalina Leigh
Summary: General O'Neill finds Sheppard on the balcony after telling Dr. Weir they can stay in Atlantis, and has a conversation with the lieutenant colonel about how far he's come...and what he still has a problem with. *oneshot* *tag to The Return*


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, etc.**

 **A/N: This is my first SGA story, so hopefully it turned out ok. I tried to keep them in character, but while I recently rewatched all 5 seasons of SGA, it's been a while since I watched SG-1 (it's on the to-do list, but there's a lot of seasons...) so other than some YouTube clips and a couple episodes, my only reference for Jack was his appearances in SGA. But I absolutely loved his interactions with John in both Rising and The Return. I really wish we'd gotten to see more of those two together. So this is my version of a conversation between O'Neill and Sheppard right after the last scene in The Return Part 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

Some Things Never Change

"Nice view."

Sheppard didn't turn, but he did straighten some at the general's voice. "Yes, Sir."

O'Neill walked over to lean on the railing next to Sheppard, mirroring his pose.

The colonel managed not to fidget - much - under the sideways look the general sent his way. It was a few moments before he finally caved and spoke. "Just trying to burn it into my brain so I don't forget."

For once, O'Neill didn't even try to pretend he didn't know what was being said. "You that sure you won't be back?"

Sheppard shuffled his feet, glancing down before looking back out over the city. Shrugging, he replied, "Well, even if you changed your mind on deciding to fire me, I'm pretty sure I recall General Landry saying something about my career that didn't sound all that pleasant." Taking a deep breath, he gripped the rail tighter and put more of his weight onto it. "Besides, I think I've run out of chances anyway. They're kinda like cat lives, right? You only get so many before you bite the dust for good."

General O'Neill nodded, a pensive expression on his face. "You _have_ disobeyed a lot of orders," he agreed slowly. "Pretty sure you racked up several on this little excursion alone."

A grimace crossed the colonel's face, but faded into resignation quickly. "Yes, Sir."

A few moments passed with only the sounds of the wind and the ocean.

"Let me ask you something, Sheppard," O'Neill started, turning to face the younger man.

The colonel swallowed, and met the general's piercing gaze.

"I know you'd do it all over again. _So_...was it worth it?"

"Yes, Sir," was the instantaneous reply.

"Even knowing it'd mean never coming back?" O'Neill challenged.

This time, Sheppard looked away. Inhaling the crisp, ocean air, he nodded. "Yes, Sir. Knowing I'd done everything I could to protect my home and my people...Yeah, it was worth it."

Smirking, the general turned his eyes back out over the city as well. "And _that_ is the attitude that keeps getting you into trouble," he commented wryly.

Furrowing his brows, Sheppard glanced at the older man. "Sir?"

"You do what you think is right, regardless of who tells you not to do it," O'Neill retorted.

Sheppard's eyes wandered around for a second as he pondered that explanation before he agreed, "Yes, Sir."

Once again, the sound of the wind and ocean reigned as the two men stared out over the horizon.

"Ya know, you've come a long way Sheppard," the general said.

The colonel glanced over, but O'Neill continued before he could speak.

"You didn't listen to me when we met either. 'Course you saved my ass that time too." Looking at Sheppard out of the corner of his eye, he added, "And it got you on this expedition to begin with."

The corner of Sheppard's mouth quirked up as he remembered how his life changed because he sat in a chair after the general had given him clearance to go inside the base after he'd managed to evade an alien drone.

"But Dr. Weir was right about one thing that day..." O'Neill waited for Sheppard to look at him before he finished, "They _did_ need you. God knows what would've happened to them if you'd been dumb enough to keep saying no."

"I never said _no_ ," Sheppard interjected with a tilt of his head as he turned back away from the general.

"An 'I'll think about it' is a no," O'Neill retorted, earning a reluctant shrug from the younger man. "Whadda you think woulda happened if you hadn't come to Atlantis? You think Lieutenant Ford coulda led? You think someone else woulda figured out how to fly the jumpers? Or been able to almost singlehandedly fight off the Genii invasion? Or woulda been crazy enough to detonate a nuclear explosion above the city?"

"Colonel Sumner would've still been alive."

The general took a deep breath after the quiet reply, and said gently, "Maybe. Maybe not. ... But during her debrief - when she basically demanded you stay the military commander - Dr. Weir said she wouldn't have been there if it hadn't been for you. And I'm inclined to agree with her. I'm sure other expedition members would say the same thing."

Sheppard looked down at his feet as he shuffled them around. He didn't reply.

"It's not easy to be the one making the decisions."

"No, Sir," the colonel agreed.

"And sometimes you're wrong," O'Neill said heavily.

Swallowing, Sheppard nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Watching the colonel carefully during the pregnant pause that followed his agreement, O'Neill sighed before adding, "But _sometimes_ …the people at the top don't really understand how to deal with situations on the front lines."

Casting a sharp glance towards the older man, Sheppard spoke cautiously. "Sir?"

O'Neill rolled his eyes. "You're not the only one in this conversation who's ever gone against orders," he retorted.

"Does that mean I'm not fired, Sir?" Shepard asked, his tone light but his eyes wary.

"Not yet," O'Neill drawled. He saw the colonel relax slightly, but his eyes still held the resignation of a man about to lose everything. "You're a good leader, Sheppard. Whether anyone else says it or not, I'm saying it now." He made sure Sheppard was looking at him before he told him pointedly, "You're not just some exceptionally talented maverick pilot anymore. You're a leader, Colonel."

"Yes, Sir."

The general nodded after a moment, seeing understanding in the other man's eyes. "Good." Turning his gaze back out over the city, O'Neill caught the almost imperceptible slump of Sheppard's shoulders as a little more tension was released as he too turned his eyes back toward the horizon. "Now... Like I told Dr. Weir, the IOA is probably still gonna have to give their whole stamp of approval thing for the expedition to return to Atlantis. Considering you all saved mine and Woolsey's bacon, I doubt that'll be an issue. _But_..."

"The Air Force might have a problem with _me_ returning," Sheppard finished somberly.

O'Neill sighed. "Yeah." Giving a small push off the railing, he spoke bluntly. "Look Colonel, you've pissed off a lot of people. A lot of them in positions of power. They've been questioning your ability to lead since day one. The reports in that first data burst from Atlantis didn't help. And all of them were hesitant to have you return in any sort of capacity because of your record and continued lack of adherence to the chain of command." Turning to Sheppard, he continued, "You proved you could handle command. You continued to prove you could get the job done. But this little escapade of yours - no matter how well it turned out - proved you still have a problem when it comes to obeying orders you don't agree with. You think the IOA wants someone like that in charge of the military contingent of their expedition in another galaxy? You think the Air Force wants someone like that in charge? Hell, they barely let you keep your wings after Afghanistan."

Sheppard swallowed hard, and determinedly kept his eyes down and away from the general. "Yes, Sir." His voice was small, but clear.

"Look," O'Neill started with a quick roll of his eyes. "I'll handle Landry and the Air Force. I'm sure Woolsey can handle the IOA. Just try to keep the mutinous acts to a minimum, would ya? I got enough headaches to deal with already."

The general was halfway to the door before he heard the "Sir?" Turning, he saw Sheppard facing him with a small, but sincere smile.

"Thanks."

O'Neill raised his eyebrows a fraction. "Don't thank me yet, Colonel. You still gotta fly us back to Earth. And I wouldn't be surprised if Landry throws you in the brig until the expedition's return just outta spite."

Sheppard smirked. "Yes, Sir."

Rolling his eyes, O'Neill resumed his trip back inside with a lazy nod for the colonel to follow him. "C'mon. Let's get this show on the road. Sooner we finish the debrief, the sooner I can get a beer."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked this little oneshot! I do have a couple other SGA stories in the works (one is completely plotted/outlined out, I just have to write it). Anyway, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
